My Shadow
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *One Shot for DanDJohnMLover* It started out as a date that turned into so much more. Garrett Bischoff/OC


_Me: Hey guys this is a one shot for my good friend Sarah aka DanDJohnMLover :D :D Enjoy Everyone (Especially you Sarah :D :D)_

"Wow this is a nice place." Amy Hardy smiled at her boyfriend of 8 months Garrett Bischoff as they arrived at a fancy restaurant

"Well I know the owner." Garrett smiled as they walked inside and saw nobody in there

"We're the only two here." Amy said looking around

"Like I said I know the owner." Garrett smiled as they went outside and saw a candle lit table

"Garrett you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me." Amy smiled as Garrett pulled out a chair for her

"Well I do like you a lot Amy." Garrett smiled at her as she sat down then he did as well and she giggled and blushed

"I bet Sarah and Christa don't have fancy dates like this yet." Amy giggled

"Maybe Tommy (Crimson) and Frankie (Kazarian) aren't as serious with them as we are with each other." Garrett said as they ordered their food

"Oh Sarah and Frankie are serious. Almost as serious as Chelsea and Stephen (Sheamus) but unlike those two Sarah and Frankie make out when they can." Amy said giggling

"True." Garrett smiled as the food arrived and they started eating

"So now that your dad is out of Impact Wrestling what are you going to do next?" Amy asked as they ate

"I don't know maybe go after the X Division or World title." Garrett said as he ate more

"Well it seems like you haven't had much to do since your dad got fired." Amy said "I thought since Hulk Hogan became the GM he would find you more to do."

"I could be a referee again." Garrett smiled

"Then Steve (Sting) would be on your ass." Amy giggled

"True." Garrett said as he looked at Amy

"What are you looking at?" Amy asked

"You." Garrett smiled

"Ok why?" Amy asked raising an eye brow at him

"Because you're cute." Garrett smiled as Amy blushed and they finished eating "Come on let's go to the park. It's nice out tonight."

"Ok." Amy smiled as Garrett left a tip then they left and got in the car and Drove to the park. You're right it is beautiful out tonight."

"Told you." Garrett smiled as they drove to the park then he parked and opened the door for Amy and held out his arm for her and she blushed and took it

"Such a gentleman." Amy smiled as they walked around the park

"I try." Garrett smiled as he nervously chuckled

"Just be yourself around me Garrett that's all I want." Amy smiled as she kissed his cheek

"That's all I want out of you." Garrett smiled as he took Amy's hand and kissed it

"_Why is he being a gentleman all of a sudden?" _Amy thought as they walked around the park some more until they got to a dark part and they saw a bench and they sat down "You're not going to do anything to me are you?"

"Just love you." Garrett smiled as he put his arm around Amy and smiled at her

"So why are we here?" Amy asked

"Look up." Garrett smiled as they looked up and saw that the sky was clear and the stars were bright.

"Awwww Garrett." Amy smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder "I love you so much."

"I love you too Amy." Garrett smiled as they saw Fireworks in the sky

"Did you plan this?" Amy asked as she smiled at him

"No there must be some party somewhere where they had fireworks or something." Garrett smiled at her

"We must be luck then huh?" Amy asked as she smiled

"Yeah." Garrett smiled "Amy?"

"Hm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything." Amy smiled as Garrett got up

"Amy when we first started dating it was one of the happiest moments of my life and I really enjoyed spending every moment with you Amy. You mean so much to me. If it weren't for you I don't think I would have gotten though my problems with my dad without you." Garrett said as he got in his pocket and got out a box and dropped down on one knee." Amy Nina Hardy will you do the honor of being my wife?" He asked as he opened the box and revealed a triangular shaped ring with a diamond star for the design.

"Oh Garrett." Amy smiled softly "YES!" She yelled happily as she hugged him tightly and he got up and hugged her back then he put her down then he put the ring on her finger.

"Looks good on you Sweetheart." Garrett smiled

"Thank you." Amy blushed as Garrett kissed her softly

"I love you Amy."

"I love you too Garrett."

_Me: Awwwwwww Amy and Garrett are engaged :3 (In this one shot for now :D) Read and Review Everyone :D (Again I hope you like it Sarah :D)_


End file.
